cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mentor Snipesum (A-14)
Hello, My name is A-14. I'm a Specialized Clone, upgraded with better and stronger genetics. I was made to control violence within the clone facility, (Nick Named: "Guardian")... Technically saying. I kill any clones that disobey orders, and go on a rampage. All the others before me in the, "A" class, have died from nervous break downs, or lost in a fight, while trying to control the violence. So, this is where my story begins... Chapter 1, Innocent Blood Spilt. I remember laying down in bed, seeing the Lieutenant come in. "A-14, Wake up! A-13 was found dead this morning in his bed, you're taking over as the Guardian!", he said. Without saying a word, I stood up and grabbed my two swords, then followed behind the Lieutenant. He showed me where I will be staying all day, watching, and waiting for anything to go wrong. Eleven days have passed, and I have had dealt with atleast one riot every other day, everyday. On twefth day, after eight hours of waiting, a riot broke out. I, after standing still for eight hours, had finally gotten some action. I ran almost as fast as I could to the Firing Range, only thinking of how I would kill the enemy this time... "Swords, or Throwing Knives?", wandered around in my mind. When I reached there, the instructor, and all the other Clone children were taking cover behind a flipped over table. The rogue Clone was behind a curtain firing off rounds in all directions, with a fully-automatic assault rifle. I ran up, pulling one sword out to block any blaster rounds coming my way, and then leaped side ways, throwing two black throwing knives through the curtain. The blaster rounds stopped. I walked up to the curtains, and pulled them back, my eyes widened to see a Clone child laying there, with a knife in his right eye, and the other knife in the gun barrel. The child's left index finger was melted to the trigger, and a ricocheted bullet in the same arm as the melted finger. It seems as if he fired off a round that missed, and it bounced back at him, melting his finger while passing, and hitting his arm... making him lose control of the weapon, accidently... I killed a little kid, who was just apart of a fluke accident. My whole body was frozen as I stood there, watching as the blood poured down one cheek from his right eye, and as a single teer-drop went down the other cheek. "Are you alright, Guardian?", The Instructor said, fidgetly. "I'm fine, I just need some rest." I walked out of the room, and went straight to my sleeping quarters, taking the day off early. I ran inside, throwing my equipment onto my desk, then layed my back down against the wall next to my bed. As I was panting, and sweating, thoughts entered my mind... "What have I done?! How could this have happened?! Could I have saved him, instead?!". I wasn't sure what was going on, but I did know something... I Spilt Innocent Blood... -To Be Continue- Category:Black Forest Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Leader Category:Trooper Category:Republic